


Love Potion, Use with Caution

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [84]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Loki Strikes Again, Shameless Humor, love potion, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words clearly failed her as she looked at Clint who was smiling up at her with a sappy grin. "Stark. He's my partner, not my hopelessly smitten suitor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion, Use with Caution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allwasnew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allwasnew).



> Prompted by allwasnew at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [author's choice, author's choice, I'll put a spell on you You'll fall asleep when I put a spell on you And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see And you'll realize that you love me (Aqualung, Strange & Beautiful)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/553086.html?thread=78007934#t78007934)

"Well, it didn't work," Tony said decisively. "And you're just going to have to put up with it."  
  
Natasha glared at him. "No, I will not," she told him over crossed arms. "We are going to hunt Loki down and make him undo this..." Words clearly failed her as she looked at Clint who was smiling up at her with a sappy grin. "Stark. He's my partner, not my hopelessly smitten suitor."  
  
"I'd take advantage if I were you," Darcy commented matter-of-factly. "He's seriously hot."  
  
Natasha refrained from answering. She was glad she _was_ the first person Clint saw after he woke up from his Loki-love-potion-induced coma because she had hunted him down with all the determination a partner ought to have and because she was certainly the only person she trusted not to take advantage of Clint's currently besotted state.  
  
"She is taking advantage of it," Maria pointed out mildly. "I've never seen him so obedient."  
  
He was sitting still and on the other side of the room without talking because Natasha was tired of trying to make him stop clinging and stop declaring his undying love and that would have been a plus if it hadn't brought her to: "And exactly why would your brother give him a love potion in the first place, Thor?"


End file.
